


Peaceful

by metaknightvevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaknightvevo/pseuds/metaknightvevo
Summary: Luckily, his face had some red to cover his flustered face...





	Peaceful

Under a tree, near a lake by Zora's Domain, was Kass, playing his accordion. The endless rain at Zora's Domain finally ended, but it didn't really matter. As a Rito, Kass didn't have to worry too much about getting wet, or his precious accordion, for that matter. He just simply played his accordion peacefully, awaiting for the hero of legend to show up to hear the song his late teacher taught him...

"Hey! Hey, over here!"

... Well, somewhat peacefully. Kass opened an eye, only to see someone swim towards him. Before he could properly react, a Zora jumped out and landed right in front of him gracefully.

Kass sighs, and stops playing. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry for the racket. I did not mean to be a bother..-”

"Oh, no no no!” Sidon quickly waved his head. “Please pardon the interruption, I just couldn't contain myself! Your music is so beautiful, and I had to find out who was behind it! " he said, giving Kass a big toothy grin. 

Kass smiled at his words,. “Why, thank you very much..! Most of my music was passed on to me by my teacher, but I’ve also spent some time composing some tunes of my own.”

“Could you play one of them, then?”

This caught Kass off guard. He didn’t really played his personal music to anyone, even his friends never heard him play them... But something about him made this seem, well, different.. It made him feel all warm inside...

Luckily, his face had some red to cover his flustered face...

“Well, if you really interested, I’d be glad to play one of them!” Kass readied his accordion. “If you wanted, you could also sit down.Music is made to relax the mind and body, you know.”

Sidon nodded enthusiastically and sat down...

... Right next to Kass. Needless to say, Kass’s poor little heart really couldn’t handle the nerves...

But they sat together, and Kass played his accordion regardless. Both sat together for many hours. Kass played, and Sidon listened. 

It ended up being peacefully, after all...


End file.
